


Knight in Shining Armor

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Fun and Fluffy Oneshot AU's [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gym class, High School AU, Injured Ian, M/M, helpful mickey, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian twists his ankle in gym class and Mickey is the only one near him to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I just twisted my ankle while running laps in gym and you’re the only person near me please carry me to the nurses office I’M DYING HELP

Ian and his class are running laps in gym all day. Apparently today is one of Coach Banner's lazy days where he doesn't feel like yelling at kids every 5 seconds.

Ian is way ahead most of the class, by at least a lap and half but who's counting. Mickey is the only one who's anywhere near him. He's actually been catching up to Ian pretty quickly in the last few minutes. Ian notices this and decides to pick up his speed. He' s not paying much attention to the path ahead of him as he turns back to see how far Mickey is behind him now. He doesn't notice the large rock in the way of his foot. The top of his shoe catches it and he falls down, feeling pain in his ankle immediately. 

He yells out in agony. "Ahh fuck fuck fuck." He repeats, rolling on the ground gripping his leg. "Shit. Fuck." He sees Mickey pick up speed towards him. 

"What's with you?" He says approaching the redhead. 

"My fucking leg. Fuck it hurts." Ian sits up still gripping his ankle, biting his lip to not cry out in pain. 

"What'd you do?"

"Fell." 

"Yeah I saw. How?" 

"I dunno. Rock or something. Ankle caught it" 

Mickey stifles a laugh. "You tripped on a rock?"

"Fuck you. It fucking hurts. I think it's broken or something." 

Mickey walks closer, kneeling down towards Ian's leg. "Move your hand." Mickey orders.

"What?" 

"Move your hand so I can see." 

Ian apprehensively moves his hand away. Mickey gives it a quick look. "It's not broken. Probably just twisted it or some shit." 

"How do you know?"

"Cause I know what a broken ankle looks like an that ain't it." Mickey kneels down closer, his ass almost touching the ground. He touches Ian ankle, barely brushing the skin, or so he thought. 

Ian sucks in a breath as the pain intensifies when Mickey's hand grazes on it. 

"Shit." Mickey shakes his head. 

"Milkovich! Gallagher! The hell's going on up there?" Coach Banner yells to them. 

Mickey turns back towards where the coach is yelling. "Gallagher tripped on a rock! Hurt his ankle!"

"Jeeze can you make it sound more pathetic?" Ian whispers to him even though no one was near them still. 

"What tellin' it like it is."

He sees the coach's shoulder slump. "Fuck. Help him to the nurse. I'll get you a pass." 

"Alright!" Mickey yells back to the coach. He turns to Ian "Come on Sir Trips a Lot. Let's get you up." He holds out his hand. 

Ian rolls his eyes. "It's one time." He grabs Mickey's hand and tries to stand using his hurt leg. He yells out in pain realizing his mistake.

Mickey gently places him back on the ground letting Ian get better footing on his good foot. "There you go." He says when Ian seems sure.

Ian gives a nod and Mickey pulls him up. He quickly wraps Ian's arm around his shoulder to lean on and puts his own arm around Ian's back. They slowly walk up to the coach and Mickey  takes their note. It's a long trek up to the school nurse and the sun wasn't helping. 

They're still outside, both sweating profusely, when Ian stops. "I can't. I gotta take a break." 

"What?" 

"It hurts. You try hopping on one leg." 

"Dude it's hot as fuck out here. We're not fucking stopping." 

"Well I'm fucking tired so we're stopping." Ian stops moving causing Mickey to stop sharply as well. Ian leans on Mickey as he catches his breath. "Can we sit?"

"No. No fucking way."

"Come on, Mick. I'm tired." 

Ian's trying to lean down to sit on the grass when Mickey sighs deeply. 

"Fuck it." He says loudly but before he could get a confused stare from the redhead he moves his hand lower down Ian's back, dips himself down, and grabs Ian's legs in his arms. 

"What're you...?"

"Taking you to the nurses, Princess." 

Ian can't help but smile. He wraps both arms on Mickey's shoulders. 

"You want me to sprinkle rose petals for you too, your majesty?" Mickey says sarcastically but smiles genuinely when he dares himself to look at Ian's face, grinning from ear to ear. 

He looks around them and hesitates before planting a soft kiss on Ian's lips. He pulls away quickly and continues on his quest to heal Ian's ankle as Ian lays his head on Mickey best he can. 

 


End file.
